Moments
by theaterdreamer15
Summary: It's been over 2 years since they fell in love & one year and 4 months since they married. Karen and Derek now must face surprises tossed at them and live on with whatever comes their way. Third instalment of my series of stories. Starting with 'Dreams' then 'Reality' then this story
1. Catching Up with Surprises Lurking

Summary: It's been over 2 years since they fell in love & one year and 4 months since they married. Karen and Derek now must face surprises tossed at them and live on with whatever comes their way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH, OLIVER, TODAY, AND MORE NAMES TO COME! HOWEVER IF I DID…YOU GUYS WOULD BE SEEING THAT ROSE GARDEN AND EVERYTHING ELSE ON NBC! :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Catching Up With Surprises Lurking

"And we are on in 5-4-3-2-1-ACTION!"

"Over 50 years ago Broadway was charmed with the adventures of a little boy who praised for food, pick pocketed and led a musical phenomenon. Now 'Oliver' is back on the Broadway stage at the 'Longacre Theatre' and here with me are few of many people who made it happen. Producers Eileen Rand and Cameron Mackintosh, director/choreographer Derek Wills and two of the stars from the show Karen Wills who plays Nancy and Theo Eades as the title role of 'Oliver'. Good morning to you all and welcome to 'TODAY'."

Savannah Guthrie greets us all with a big smile on her face as we all smile back at her and answer in unison:

"Good morning."

"Now Eileen and Cameron I'm going to start with you. Why team up and bring it back to Broadway again?"

Cameron sighs then speaks "Well it is a timeless classic, the tour in the U.K. was doing great and I just got the idea that it should come back to Broadway. So I called Eileen since we did this show together last time and we worked it from there and one year later, we are on Broadway! Plus, it's been a long time since I've last worked with Eileen and Derek and I love working with them and it was I think the right time for it to come back."

"I think that sums it up perfectly." Eileen finishes

"Ok now Theo you are only 10 years old and a Broadway star on the rise all the way from London. How has this experience made you feel?"

Theo blushes as he answers "This has been an amazing experience for me. I'm working with people I've always wanted to meet, I get to sing, dance and act with all of my friends every night, people recognize me in the streets and my whole family is proud of me so I am very thankful for this production."

"What is your favorite part about being able to not only be in the show but watch the show as well?" Savannah asks Theo again

Theo puts a finger to his chin, taps it and hums as he is clearly thinking. "Well one of my favorite parts is watching Karen sing every night." He blushes again

We all "Awe" and I lock him in an embrace and kiss his forehead and whisper thank you to him. Over the year we have grown really close, not just us but the entire cast and crew.

"Well Derek looks like you got some competition for you wife there!" We hear a cameraman shout and we all abrupt into laughter and after a while we all settle down.

"Okay you all knew this one was coming: So Karen and Derek, you guys have been married for over a year now and was it either harder or easier to work together now that you two are husband and wife?"

"Well first of all, married life is great. Karen and I know that in this business these things do happen. What happens in 'Oliver' is business so there was no advantage or disadvantage because of our marital status. We made a rule that if I had to yell at her about a dance it's only in the studio, not at home. When we are at work she is Karen Wills the actress but when we are at home she is Karen Wills my wife."

"I couldn't have summed it up any better dear." I say as we stare at each other and a grin creeps on our faces.

What he said is 100% true. Derek and I sustained that rule and yes he was still that ruthless director that I had a crush on in Bombshell. He has not changed at all, he is still the man I fell in love with and married and I couldn't ask for anything better.

"So before we go to break Karen you have agreed to sing for us right?"

"Yes well more so Eileen and Cameron have. I just show up and do it."

"Alright well get ready!"

I get up, smooth out my red dress/ Nancy costume and get in my spot and watch everyone still on the couch. Derek gives me a quick wink of good luck and the camera comes up to my face.

"Here to sing the timeless classic 'As Long As He Needs Me' from 'Oliver', ladies and gentlemen Mrs. Karen Wills."

The studio claps as the light piano track begins to play and the character of lovesick Nancy comes to me.

"_As long as he needs me...  
Oh, yes, he does need me...  
In spite of what you see...  
...I'm sure that he needs me._

Who else would love him still  
When they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will...  
As long as he needs me. "

I know this song is about loving someone unconditionally even with their faults and that's why this song comes up to me and Derek. No he doesn't beat me or anything the exact opposite but it reminds me of how much we love each other and how I still stuck beside him even when people didn't like or support our relationship in the slightest. _  
_

_"I miss him so much when he is gone,  
But when he's near me  
I don't let on..._

...The way I feel inside.  
The love, I have to hide...  
The hell! I've gone my pride  
As long as he needs me.

Unfortunately I don't sing the whole song because of timing but oh well it will leave everyone hanging.

If you are lonely  
Then you will know...

_When someone needs you,  
You love them so."_

The overpowering sound of the final bit comes on and I picture myself on stage as I have been for the past month with the orchestra in my ear and the emotion bringing me home.

"I won't betray his trust...  
Though people say I must.

I've got to stay true, just

As long as he needs me."

I end the song with my hands out and my head high in the air. I hear applause and cheers as Savannah comes around and puts an arm around me.

"Come see 'Oliver' tickets are on sale now and we will be back after these messages."

"And we are off!" a cameraman shouts and the atmosphere loosens up a bit.

"Great job Karen!" Theo says as he comes and hugs my waist

"Thanks Theo now it's your turn to sing once we head to GMA."

The little boy smiles at me and leaves to go talk to Eileen and Derek walks to me and locks me in a kiss.

"Beautiful as always darling." He flirts with a smile

I smile back "Only for you Derek." I return a peck on his lips and before it could grow more-

"Okay you two we still have lots to do!" Cameron shouts as we walk out of the building hand in hand and show the world tid-bits of our miraculous show.

By the time all the promo appearances were done, it was one and Derek and I were exhausted so we headed back home. It has been a crazy year ever since May 14th. 'Oliver' took up most of our time and we were always together which we both enjoy. 'Oliver' went to Washington for tryouts so we took a road trip per say but we were back in New York in no time. I see my friends whenever we have a free day and we catch up on things. Bobby and Kyle are a thing which is just cute, Tom and Sam, Jimmy and Ivy and Grace and Marcus are still all going strong. Derek and I haven't seen Dev since Grace and Marcus's wedding which is a great relief. I creep out of the kitchen and head to the work office where Derek has been literally trying to find a job but to no avail.

"Any luck?" I ask as I make my way behind him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Ugh no. I'm sorry love but you may be the breadwinner for a while."

I giggle at his joke, kiss his cheek and embrace his neck.

"Don't worry something will come up."

He spins around in his chair in a flash so within seconds he grabs my waist and I am seated on his lap.

"No matter what happens to you, why are you still always optimistic?"

"Because with something bad, good will always prevail and come out. For example when I got kidnapped during your bachelor party, I was terrified but I remained positive and I put on a hell of a show!"

We both laugh and our lips touch and as this proceeds to a make out, the phone rings. I reach for it and answer

"Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie everyone is talking about your appearances today. You were great Karen."

"Thanks mom. How are things down there?" I say and move from Derek to the couch.

"Good same old same old. Oh and the newspaper here is going on baby watch for you and Derek!"

Air tightens in my throat as I comprehend what she said. Of course I want a family and so does Derek, we just don't know when. Sometimes I wonder if it will ever happen or not. The thing is though, the last time we talked about it was on our honeymoon. Baby stuff hasn't been on my mind until now. I feel so guilty.

"Karen? You still there? Did I say something?"

"Sorry mom! Umm I-I-"

"No it's alright I know it's not the best thing to say right now. Don't worry when it happens it happens."

"That is the most politest way every of saying you want grandkids" After saying that I remember I'm in the same room as Derek and I can see his body tense after that sentence.

"Okay well your father and I are heading to the harvest fest at church now. So I'll let you go say hi to Derek from us. Love you!"

"Love you to. Bye mom." I say and hang up the phone. "My mom and dad say hi."

"Well that's not all they said. Care to share Karen?" Asks Derek as he spins to face me in the chair and comes to the edge of the couch. I sit up cross legged and head to him so we are inches apart.

"The papers in Iowa have us on baby radar and it just got me in that state of mind again. Derek do you still even want a family?"

"Of course Karen don't ever doubt that. It has been awhile since we talked about it. But when it is the right time to have a family, it will happen. Just have faith and the right time will come. Can you have faith for me wife?"

"I will always have faith husband." I say with a smile as he wipes a tear from my face and holds my face. It's with these tender moments when we are together is the one thing I love about him the most.

"I love you Karen."

"I love you to Derek. Now I hate to be a buzz kill but I have to go. I have to be the breadwinner."

He laughs off the joke and responds by hurling me over his shoulder and carrying me down the stairs.

"Der-ek!"

"Love you know I'm always going to do this." He smirks as he opens the door and finally drops me once we get in the elevator and head to the theatre just in time.

The first act is just as stellar as it is and not long after its time for my final scene…when Nancy dies on 'The London Bridge'. The scenery is really dark and the bridge is pretty high up so it does set a spooky atmosphere.

"NANCY!" Theo shouts as Peter, our Billy Sykes comes up and frightens us both not just as characters.

"Bill!" I shout and push Theo out of the way, then he is pushed by Peter and I fling myself onto him as Nancy does.

"Bill! Don't take him back Bill! Let him go for pity's sake, let him go! Why are you looking at me like that Bill?" Tears spring from my eyes and fear overcomes me.

"It's a dark night my girl, but it's light enough for what I've got to do!"

"I wasn't going to blow the gaff, honest I wasn't Bill! I wouldn't say nothing! Bill! Bill!" I scream as his hands come around my throat and he tosses me to the ground and does his first swing of the club at me.

The thing about theater I don't feel a thing because of our mime skills.

"Close your eyes!" another swing "I SAID CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES!"

He says and a final swing goes and the character of Nancy is dead. I lie there as the scene continues on from Theo screaming and crying to people wanting justice for the murder. Then it is blackout and I have to exit the bridge before lights come up. So I take my steps off but I miss one and what happens is all a blur.

I feel my body fall on the hard stairs and my head aches. I scream as I feel every impact and feel blood from my nose as I roll and tumble down the stairs and land on the hard black stage with a thud and I crash into something. I hear the audience gasp and panic as my vision comes back but very blurry. I can't move and I hurt everywhere.

"SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1! Move the Props! She's breathing!" a stage hand shouts and then Linda comes out on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have to have a 15 minute pause due to a backstage emergency! Please remain calm and we will be back soon."

I still can't move and everything is fuzzy around me and I hear a familiar voice.

"Let me through that's my wife!" Derek shouts and I can feel his presence and he has my unresponsive body in his arms.

"Yes we have a woman here backstage at the 'Longacre Theatre' who just fell down the stairs from the set. She is alive but can't move please send someone to the back…thank you."

"Karen! Karen!" Derek shouts and my eyes flutter to him and I see his hazel green eyes filled with fear.

"Derek I'm so glad you are here. What happened?"

"You fell down a flight of stairs and took a beating."

"Was I still good?" I say faintly

He laughs a little bit before he answers "You were glorious darling."

"Okay sir if you can just get her on the gurney and we will take her to 'New-York Presbyterian'." I hear someone say and not long after I'm lifted off the ground in his arms and placed on a gurney and one of my hands I look down is pretty bloody but it's entwined with Derek's.

"I'll see you soon love." Derek says as he lets go and I'm in I think an ambulance and as the doors shut my eyes do the same and everything goes black.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I'm baaaaaack! Lol so I am still in grief over the SMASH finale. And in anger how Karen went back to Jimmy I mean he could have killed her but that Karen and Derek kiss...best thing ever!**

**Anyways this is my third story so rate/review/favourite/follow and there is lots more to come! New shows, old and new characters and of course...Cartwills!**


	2. Hands to Hold

**Thanks so much for the kind words over the first chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hands to Hold

My eyes open and I realize I'm in a new environment. One eye however is not opening as wide and that's when the fall comes back to me. The screams, the pain and the worry flood me and I shoot up straight and I feel sweat drip down my face and heavy breathing.

"Karen." Derek says as he sits on the side of the bed and I fling myself onto him in an embrace.

"I was so scared Derek. Where am I?" I say while hyperventilating as he rubs my back in reassurance

"We are in the hospital. The doctors ran some tests and they are just getting them now. How do you feel?" he kisses my forehead and I sit back up again and analyze my hospital gown and the tubes going through my arms.

"Sore I think I might have to take some time off."

"Yes you will Mrs. Wills" I hear a lady say and that is the doctor who comes in and stands over us. "Ok so with the fall you suffered a concussion, lost some blood, a deep cut on your forehead where we needed stitches, swelling, bruises and a black eye. Nothing broken but I think it would be best for you to take a week from the show. I don't think you will need a note though." She says with a wink to me "Oh and Mr. Wills we made a statement about her condition and you need to make a statement about her time off."

"You have got to be bloody joking."

"Sorry but you better go quick we couldn't get a hold of anyone else."

In frustration Derek gets up, pulls out his phone and waits for an answer.

"Eileen where are you?"

"I'm on my way but the hospital is crowded."

"Are you at the doors?"

"Yes"

Suddenly the TV comes on to a news channel with good old Tatiana and the headline "Oliver Mishap!"

"Just one hour ago Tony award winning actress Karen Wills fell down a flight of stairs while exiting a scene from her current show 'Oliver'. The show was held back roughly 10-15 minutes as an ambulance came, retrieved the actress and brought her here. The hospital has released this statement: 'Mrs. Wills has gone through minor trauma and she will make a 100% full recovery. We advise her not to return to the show for at least a week and she will be able to head home tomorrow.' Eileen! Tatiana here, who will replace her in the role?"

Eileen is shown on TV with the phone still to her ear and continues on the phone.

"I'm making it now! I have to go Derek!" she hangs up the phone "Well we have her understudy Annie Masses in for the role while she is on recovery and our focus is just to make sure she gets better. Accidents happen that's something we should all know when it comes to this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some flowers to give." Eileen says as she makes her way through the flashes and people and enters the hospital with ease.

"Well that solves the problem." Derek says in relief as we hear the doctor leave and Eileen come in with some daisies and puts them on the stand.

"Oh dear I never thought this would happen. I'm investing in a railing now." Eileen says and we all laugh and I turn red. Unfortunately I laugh too hard and a sharp pain hits my side, I wince at the pain and Derek comes back to my side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't laugh for a while."

"Well then guys we got to head out!" I hear a familiar voice from around the corner and it is Mr. Spotlight himself

"Bobby!" I shout as he leads Kyle, Jessica, Sue, Ana, Dennis, Sam, Tom and Julia come in.

"Oh my god you look good considering you fell down a lot of stairs!" Sue says

"What are you all doing here?"

Julia starts "Well Eileen called Tom and Sam and I were with him and she told us what happened. So we came here and not even five seconds later ' ' releases the statement.

"And the rest of us were going to get Ana out of heartbreak hotel after our shows were done then Sam called us and we made our way over here. Ivy and Jimmy are still in Jersey but I think one of them will look at their phones eventually." Kyle says

"I'm sorry I ruined your night then."

"It's ok there is always tomorrow with us parties never stop!" Jessica squeals

"Indeed they don't" Derek says back and we all laugh except me and he soothes my back as I wince in pain.

"Well married life is doing you good I see?" Tom says

"It's brilliant in fact."

"Wait Derek say that again, I need to videotape this." Bobby says and pulls out his phone.

"Well Bobby you clearly need to catch up on your daytime television." Julia says and Bobby scoffs and puts his phone away.

"I have a Tony I don't need daytime TV."

Eventually visiting hours are over and everyone heads out and wishes me get wells.

"Derek you don't have to stay that sofa doesn't look comfortable." I say and look at him still sitting on a chair with his hand entwined with mine.

"I don't mind plus you would do the same for me." he smiles

"I would to."

Suddenly he comes around so he is beside me on the hospital bed and has me in an embrace and my head rests on his shoulder. My heart begins to flutter as I remember that scene in 'The Notebook'.

"I'd die without you Karen I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

"You aren't going to lose me Derek. I'm staying here forever."

After those final words my eyes shut and I drift off in his arms.

"Alright you are free to go Mrs. Wills. Just sign here and there is a cab waiting out in the back for you two." The doctor says as we walk down the hallway.

"Back?" I ask

"Paparazzi darling you're a star remember?"

"One with a black eye."

"You are still beautiful."

I smile up at my husband and we reach our cab and head home.

"What's wrong love?"

I am clearly not use to walking with all these bruises and pain so I am leaning on the door to the apartment in pain.

"Nothing just sore."

Derek opens the door and helps me in easily. Not long after I'm swooped in his arms and he carries me up the stairs to the bedroom and sets me down gently.

"Do you need anything darling?"

"Just company" I say and Derek joins me on the bed and we just lie there.

"So I guess this means I need to find a job a bit quicker."

"Not really because you're going to stay here with me for a while."

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I have a feeling this chapter felt like a filler but there will be another update soon. **

**Please rate/review/favourite/follow **


	3. Mended Hearts

**Thanks so much for the kind words over the first chapters! There is lots more to come so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mended Hearts

I awaken with still a substantial amount of pain still within my body. I look over to the clock and it reads 10:45. _Wow I really slept after that fall._ My leg kicks over the bed and instead of hitting a body I hit more of the mattress.

"Derek?" I call but no answer.

"Oh yeah he has errands and a job to find." I tell myself and laugh it off.

I finally get myself out of bed which is not an easy task. Looking down my legs are shades of purple and brown as is my arms then I reach the mirror in the bathroom. The stitches cover a red-black scab near my right temple and my left eye is clearly swollen and is still bruised availing a black eye. Nearly blinded out of that eye_ like Atticus Finch in 'To Kill a Mockingbird' one of my favourite stories._ Every step I take is painful but I know it's helping me get better. Eventually I make it to the kitchen, turn on the coffee and sit down at the island. After indulging myself in my breakfast I once again make my way up the stairs, take a shower, get dressed and since there is nothing to do, plop on the bed and turn on the news. I'm listening to an in depth story about the latest fashion when my phone buzzes.

"Hey beautiful" Derek flirts on the other line and I let out a wide grin.

"Hi handsome. How is your morning?"

"Great I'm at Gershwin now, the newest Marilyn is rehearsing she has chops and I got a job!"

"Awesome what show?"

"It's Carmen"

"The opera?"

"Sort of it's a new take on it, twenties in prohibition era filled with alcohol, sex, singing and dancing. We're considering Ronnie for the role. That one night show really put her on the grid for more so sensual roles."

"It did. Well I'm proud of you Derek. I on the other hand didn't get that part on SVU and the L'Oreal commercial so the title of breadwinner is awarded to you again."

"Oh well we don't get everything in this business. You still have 'Oliver'. How are you holding up over there?"

"Ok still sore but don't worry I can take care of myself."

"I will always worry about you darling."

"I know I worry about you to." We lightly laugh then I hear the doorbell ring.

"Love I have to go. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you to bye." I say and hang up and get up as the doorbell rings again.

"I'm coming!" I say as I head down the stairs and finally reach the door.

I reach it and twist the knob and the person who I see is someone you all will know. Blonde, beautiful holding a bouquet of lily's and her jaw drops a bit once we lock eyes fully.

"Wow they weren't lying when they said you were beaten up." She says in shock

"My body may be battered but my soul isn't Ivy. Thank you for the flowers you really shouldn't have."

She comes in for an embrace which I accept but she squeezes a little tight and a wince escapes my mouth.

"Sorry. And Karen it's been 3 years since our Marilyn days so giving flowers is something I should do."

"You're right. The past is on the cutting room floor. Come on in." I say as I welcome her inside and she sits on the couch.

Ivy and I really put up with our diva behaviours and pushed them aside. We grew to be friends and I even gave Ivy her Tony for "Beauty M.I.A." the newest Houston-Levitt show about a wealthy model who had to enter the witness protection program and lives a new life in Texas. It is pretty funny actually and won lots of awards so far.

"Do you want any water, coffee, tea?"

"No thank you. So tell me how is married life?"

"It's good. Derek got a job for a show based off the opera 'Carmen' and I'm still with 'Oliver'. And you how was Jersey with Jimmy?" I reply as I join her on the couch.

"It was nice. We talked a lot this trip was probably going to determine our relationship as good or not and we had a blast. He really opened up about his past which was hard for him and it-it was just perfect. No cameras, no last minute songs, shows just us. Then while we were on the boardwalk we ran into my brother Jimmy."

"Wait so you are dating a guy named Jimmy and have a brother named Jimmy? How is that not weird?"

"Believe me it was hard at first but then the love bug hit me. Anyways he told us that my parents want us to come to Connecticut for Thanksgiving and so it's time for me to pray that it doesn't turn out like 'Meet the Parents'."

"It won't. If Derek can win over my parents then Jimmy will do the same."

"How did he? I mean with his past…"

"They met the night when Dev hit me and Derek threw him out so when it was the 'confirm relationship' (I do the bunny ear quotations) meeting he was already in the good books."

"What a story I may use that just a few changes here and there."

"Fine by me." I say with a smile and we catch up on many things.

"Oh gosh I better go it's my matinee day. Well it was nice to catch up Karen I hope to do it again."

We get up and head to the door. I know Ivy is in a loving relationship but I can't help but wonder if she still gets memories with Derek especially since we are here.

"Me to, break a leg today!" I say and I open the door and to show her out I see Derek in the way.

"Well hello Ms. Lynn." He greets Ivy who is a bit stunned

"Hi Derek. Bye Karen." She says rather quickly and in a flash is gone.

"Did I say something?" Derek asks

"No she was running late I'm sure it was nothing. Don't worry." I say with a smile as he walks in and heads for the couch. He stops and just gives my body a stare down probably looking at my bruises and his vision stops at my left eye all swollen and hardly open.

"H-ey Atticus!" Derek says in a very high pitched voice and starts laughing while my mouth drops and I smack his arm.

"Not funny!"

"Come on darling you had to be thinking it to. After all you did tell me it was your favourite story growing up."

_Damn he is psychic_ "I was to. But Derek you could play a very good Atticus, you in a suit with big glasses and a lawyer owning the court room. Anyways tell me about your job." I say as we head onto the couch.

"So 'Carmen' is a complete story thank gods and it is really something new."

I follow him and do a read through and it is quite a story.

"Derek this is going to be a great show I'm so happy you have something to work on."

"It wasn't easy but nothing is. Now enough about me how are you feeling?"

"Honestly sore and it just comes in flashes in my memory." I say as a tear falls down my eye and I reflect on what could have been on my death.

"That scary darling?"

I give in and curl up on his shoulder "I thought I was done for."

"Well you truly are a strong woman to pull through that insanity. Let's not dread it and take my hand."

He gets up and I take his hand then his arms find their way around me and not long our feet begin to move and we lightly dance.

"Consider this physiotherapy love." he smirks and my lips capture his as we dance the night away.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you all are enjoying your summer so far and this story! I do love the story 'To Kill A Mockingbird' from school and we got in depth about it then I remembered a tie to my story and it went from there.**

**Please rate/review/favourite/follow **


	4. Lingering Habits Return

**Thanks so much for the kind words over the first chapters! There is lots more to come so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lingering Habits Return

Days of pain, sleep, physiotherapy and movies have past and my injury break ends tomorrow. My current physical state includes no more black eye (or the Atticus eye as we called it), lighter bruises and it's easier for me to move. 'Carmen' is holding auditions today so I'm up with Derek as he gets ready.

"Lots of girls today so I may not be home until late love. Hopefully it won't be as bad as 'Oliver'."

"What about Ronnie?"

"She's still coming but one of the members of the creative team suggested an open audition so I went along with it."

He looks away from the mirror and faces me sitting cross legged on the bed

"How do I look darling?"

"Handsome. But no flirting. You're a married man remember?" I tease

Derek gives me his arched eyebrow and smirk look and makes his way inches from my face.

"Of course just you darling." He says in a whisper then his lips are pressed against mine. My lust gives in and then we are both lying down my arms wrapped around his neck and our lips pressed together.

"Well doesn't this bring back the memories?"

Derek instantly unlocks from our kissing session and leaps off the bed and fixes up himself as we both turn beet red.

"MOM SINCE WHEN WERE YOU COMING?" he shouts in shock

"Well I wanted to come and surprise you and Karen after what happened and you know I can't work that bloody e-mail and that's one of the reasons I'm still married to your father he can work those things if not he can go off with that man he slept with-"

"Ok mother can we not go all 'Jerry Springer' right now I am running late I will see you tonight ladies." Derek finishes and heads out of the room.

"I'm so sorry you had to walk in on that Leigh Anne." I say as I get up and make the bed.

She smiles and lets out a little laugh and goes to the other end and mimics my moves with the blankets.

"Don't worry dear with Derek I've seen worse. When he was 15 I caught him with his first girlfriend Mallory Lillian in a far more intimate position than that. Oh and after that we had a talk, a long one. I think that's why he kept most of his relationships from me."

Laughter comes out as we finish and the bed is nice and neat again.

"So Karen do you have any plans today?"

"Nothing unless you count lying around here all day."

"Get dressed I'll wait. I have something that is better." She says and with a sharp turn she leaves the room and I hear her heels impact on the stairs.

Thinking the best thing to do is do what my mother in law says, I get dressed really quickly into some jeans and a nice top. I grab my white tie coat and head down the stairs all while singing 'Mamma Makes Three' considering the situation. I see her at the bookshelf looking at our wedding pictures and I get a quick flashback on that beautiful day.

"Ready to go?" I hear and my day dream of the wedding ends.

"Yeah" I say and we head out.

I look out the cab window the whole ride to take it all in and we show up to a familiar building. This is Bobby Raskin's building. Leigh Anne leads me inside and takes me into the same studio I was in last time.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her as she sat down

"Well I know how someone like you who loves to sing must miss it. I remember when the orchestra season was done Charles and I would always play even at studios if they were open. Don't be shy go inside I know how to do this kind of thing."

I follow her commands and I go into the booth, put the headphones and wait for her to say something.

"What are you in the mood to sing dear?"

My mind goes racing with thoughts of songs then a memory comes to me and it involves someone I can sing this song to.

"I have nothing"

"Good choice" she says and comes into the booth, sets up her violin then presses as a button as the chords come on and she begins to play as I start to sing

_"Share my life, take me for what I am_  
_Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_  
_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_  
_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_Can't run from myself_  
_There's nowhere to hide"_

Leigh Anne plays the violin exquisitely and as the music gets louder as the chorus nears and I escape to center stage with dimmed lights, the orchestra and Derek smiling as he watches.

_"Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me..._  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you, you, you._

_You see through, right to the heart of me_  
_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_  
_I never knew love like I've known it with you_  
_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
(Your love I'll remember forever)_

_Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me..._  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you, you, you."_

Then it is just me and Leigh Anne as the song really climaxes and I really take in every word that comes out.

_"Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_Don't you dare walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you, you, you."_

The song ends and I literally jump at the sound of clapping and the door opening and closing.

"Well Ms. Cartwright it's nice to see you again. Three years already how time flies."

"You know my daughter in law Bobby?"

"Yes we were on a big break with her a few years ago but she disappeared from my grid, became a Broadway star and got married I see." Even when says that I sense an uneasy feeling with the cat grin he is giving.

"Yes happily married me! Is there a reason why you came here?" I ask

"Well I'm not one to wait but for you I think this industry is going to offer you something special." He flirts

"I'm going to hail a cab while you two discuss business." Leigh Anne says and leaves the room making it a little bit awkward.

"Just think worldwide tours, more press, more money and you could be an even bigger star than which you are." Bobby whispers on my neck and I feel his hand slide down my back and rest on my butt making me feel very uncomfortable.

"It will be late nights here and just music pure music." He continues on and I find my hands and push him back.

"Do you really think I'm that much of an object to you? Just a voice and a wannabe intimate partner? I'm married and I won't be treated like Marilyn was by men. I thank you but unless you establish boundaries I'm saying no to your offer."

I say proudly and leave the booth only to hear someone coming from there as well. I turn around and Bobby has followed me all the way to the bottom.

"I don't give up easy." He says

"Neither do I" and I leave the building and head into the cab

"So did he sign you?"

"I turned him down."

"Why?"

"It was either work with him and be forced into cheating on Derek or leave and never go back." I say and we are silent the whole ride back to the apartment.

"Karen I'm really sorry about what happened." Leigh Anne says in the elevator and the tension breaks

"It's ok I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Now I just know what to say to Derek about this."

"That's always the hardest part, what to tell him."

"Tell him what?" we hear from Derek and both of us tighten up as he enters the elevator and we go down.

"How music producers are perverts." I say and I await the cursing and the fury.

"Oh darling I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Bobby called me and told me I married one hell of a woman. I knew what he meant so I told him to get lost and if he comes near you again-"

"DEREK!" Leigh Anne shouts and waves a finger at him.

"I wasn't-never mind. Karen is there any chance you can go to 'Oliver' tonight? The understudy quit."

"Well I can walk, talk and sing so yes."

We end up getting outside of the building and Derek loops his arm into mine and kisses my forehead.

"Well then let's go love."

I was finally where I wanted to be.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you like it so far! Oh and for H, 'A New Will for Life' is a series of one shots written by myself and valid c****onsideration and it does not tie with this story. It is a story of its own. Yes I did use 'I Have Nothing' because I love that song, it goes with the relationship of cartwills and I thought Kat sang that amazing on AI!**

**Please rate/review/favourite/follow **


	5. Music in the Doorway

**Thanks so much for the kind words over the first chapters! There is lots more to come so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Music in the Doorway

My arm extends out as my gaze locks on one taxi that finally stops.

"Somewhere fancy sweetheart?" the lady driver asks as I glance down at my wardrobe choice.

Julia has moved into a marvelous building and she has invited us to a formal house-warming party. So I donned myself a nice slim black dress, slick back ponytail and homage to Marilyn the show that made us grow a friendship and donned some red lipstick.

"'Table 46' please." I say and she puts the pedal to the medal.

"Go on sweetie I'll wait." The driver says whose name I learned is Sherrie.

"Thank you." I say and head inside the restaurant.

This is where Jimmy and Kyle worked and a hot spot for us and off the grid meetings. Especially with Sydney once the wedding got closer. I look around a bit and find my date for the night with 2 mystery men and he looks this way so I slip into an empty booth without being seen by him.

"But what I'm saying is that he resembles 'Batman' the most." I hear from a voice of a teenage girl, roughly 17 red brownish hair with another girl her age but with dirty blonde hair come and sit across from me completely oblivious to my presence.

"Yeah that and don't forget the phan-Oh my gosh Rachel its Karen Wills!" the dirty blonde haired girl says as the other looks over and her face also drops at my sight which makes me smile.

"OH MY GOD NATASHA IT'S HER IT'S REALLY HER YOU'RE RIGHT!" Rachel replies with short breaths clearly hyperventilating.

"WE ARE SUCH HUGE FANS OF YOURS THIS IS JUST A DREAM COME TRUE FOR US. COULD YOU PLEASE SIGN OUR PROGRAMS?" Natasha asks

"AND A POSSIBLE PICTURE?" Rachel follows

"Of course you two. I'm so happy I came to this booth as my choice." I say and they slide the 'Bombshell, 'RENT', 'Annie Get Your Gun' _(When we were rehearsing 'Oliver', I did an Encores production of that show and it was an amazing experience. Plus it broke my repertoire of playing damaged leading females.)_ and 'Oliver' programs over and I sign them.

"Thank you very much and we are Broadway wannabe's so any advice for us?" Rachel asks

"Just never give up sometimes it's hard at first to stay but then something happens and it makes you think why would I quit. Oh and my friend Ronnie told me that once you are there, protect the work."

"That's great advice thank you." Natasha concludes

"You're welcome now let's get this picture for you ladies." I say as we stand up and they go gaga over a phone as someone comes up from behind.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in but I would be honored to take this picture for you ladies." Derek says as he literally grasps the phone out of Rachel's hand and the two girls almost scream.

"NATASHA THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING TO US!"

"I KNOW RACHEL KEEP COOL!"

"I CAN'T BROADWAY ROYALTY STANDING SO CLOSE IS TOO MUCH!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE RIGHT! THIS IS TOO MUCH! Ok Mr. Wills, would you mind also signing our programs and getting a picture with us?"

"Of course ladies and call me Derek." He smirks as I squeeze in between the two girls and Derek takes the picture. I do the same after but this time he is in the middle of them.

That is why I joined this business, not only because I love what I get to do but how I can be an influence to other girls who are in my shoes wanting to go far with this industry.

"Have a nice day you two and I hope to see you on the great white way soon." I say with a smile to them as they leave and I watch them hug and scream outside the window.

"Looks like your plan for a sneak attack on me went awry." Derek smirks as he leads my by hand through the restaurant and stops and his lips get locked with mine as we stop.

"Derek-"

"Sorry Marc, Karen this is Marc and Scott book and music for 'Carmen', gentlemen this is my loving wife Karen."

"Nice to meet you Karen. We have heard and seen great things and we wish you a nice week back at 'Oliver'." Scott says

"Thank you very much. I hope you don't mind but Derek and I have another engagement to attend to it was lovely meeting you and best of luck with rehearsals." I say as Derek and I say our final goodbyes to the infamous duo.

"There it is!" I shout as I point to our cab and we head inside.

"Sherrie fancy seeing you again."

"You know our cab driver?"

"She drove me to the wedding love."

"Yes I remember it just like it was yesterday. Love never leaves you when it comes to this one Derek."

"It doesn't Sherrie."

We drive some more with Derek and I hand in hand and once we reach the building we already hear Sam singing '(Let's Start) Tomorrow Tonight' from the penthouse.

_ "Yes, I'm laying odds on tomorrow__  
So let's start tomorrow tonight"_

"Well looks like I know who planned this darling."

"It will be fun." I say and I link with his arm and we walk inside and hear Sam sing with Tom, Bobby and Jessica.

"Did I tell you Karen that you look breathtaking tonight, like from a dream I had?"

I smile at his compliment and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you and you look incredibly handsome tonight. A dream?"

"Thank you love and yes dreams don't get me started on that either."

_ "As long as we're walkin' arm in arm  
It's aces, I feel!  
So shut up and deal!  
Oh, I know that we're on a winning streak  
The future can't come too soon" _

"On cue as always Derek."

"Hello Julia." He replies and gives her a kiss on the cheek "Nice place."

"Thanks. Took a while but I got it. So Karen how are things now that you are back on 'Oliver'?"

"Good, they installed a railing for me." I say and we all laugh a bit and turn to the mini stage and watch Tom, Sam, Bobby and Jessica finish the song.

_"Let's climb together to reach that peak__  
Then baby, we'll shoot the moon  
I'm high as Kilimanjaro  
And with you, Jack, I'm ready for flight_

Yes, I'm laying odds on tomorrow  
So let's start tomorrow tonight  
Let's start tomorrow tonight"

We all erupt in applause as they come down from the mini stage and Bobby and Jessica come to me.

"Wow never thought you'd show off that much skin girl, do it often!" Bobby says clearly his eyes locked on my outfit of choice.

"Thank you Bobby again for buying me this." I reply in a 'Yes Miss Hannigan' kind of tone.

"I'm a star, wardrobe client and clearly if your hubby likes it, I'm sticking around."

"I appreciate it Bobby very much." Derek says and we spend a huge part of the night talking and singing.

"IVY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tom shouts as he runs to his friend at the door way wearing a nice white beaded dress with Jimmy on her arm.

"Sorry traffic and umm-"

"Distractions" Jimmy concluded

"I think I know what he means by that." Bobby smirks and makes Jessica erupt into laughter.

"Ivy Lynn. You show up late to a party because you shagged with your boyfriend? I'm impressed." Dennis says as he, Sue and Ana come from the kitchen.

"Well he never dresses up." She comes back and we all start laughing.

"Karen, Ivy would you two mind singing for us? Everyone's requesting." Julia says as she and Eileen join our conversation.

"Sure" we say in unison

"Great, any suggestions director Derek?" Eileen says

"Let's see if the 2 divas of Broadway can-"

"ON IT!" Tom shouts as he already has sheet music ready and the two of us take the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here to sing 'Don't Forget Me' Broadways two most infamous stars, Ivy Lynn and Karen Wills!"

Everyone claps as Tom begins to play and I look over to Ivy and smile then find Derek in the crowd and he winks at me as my cue begins. I immediately go back to my nights as Marilyn staring out and I see it again in the golden dress and the same red lipstick.

_"They thought they could dispose of me__  
They tried to make me small  
I suffered each indignity  
But now rise above it all  
Yes, the price I paid was all I had  
But at last, I found release  
And if something good can come from bad  
The past can rest in peace_

Oh if you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
Don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
You don't forget me  
When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me"

I make a gesture to Ivy and she laughs as I picture her in her Marilyn gown and she begins.__

"But forget every man who I ever met  
'Cause they only lived to control  
For a kiss they paid a thousand  
Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul  
They took their piece  
The price of fame that no one can repay  
Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name  
And that is why I pray

That when you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
You don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
You don't forget me  
When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me"

Tom's playing climaxes and Ivy and I grab hands and belt out the final bits of this miraculous song that brought us together.

_"There are some in this world who have strength on their own__  
Never broken or in need of repair" _I sing out with eyes almost watering.__

_"But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone__  
So protect them and take special care" _Ivy belts out with all her soul.

I give my other Marilyn one quick glance before we look out to what I see is everyone around me in a theatre's audience and we sing together:__

_"Take care___

And don't forget me  
Please take care  
And don't forget me  
When you look to the heavens with someone you love  
And a light shining bright from afar  
Hope you see my face there  
And then offer a prayer  
And please let me be  
Let me be that star" 

We put our clasped hands up as if we were back as Marilyn and the crowd erupts again as Ivy and I embrace.

"Did you ever imagine we would be hugging in front of crowds?" she whispers in my ear.

"No" I say back as we break apart and head off the mini stage.

I look over and see Jimmy and Tom at the piano already when a hand gently grasps my hand. I turn around to see its Derek's and he leads me through the crowd into the secluded hallway of the apartment.

"What a performance darling." He says as he kisses my hand and I wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Thank you." I say and embrace him "I love you Derek."

"I love you to Karen." He says as he lets me go and just stares at me. Then slowly brings his hand up to my face and pulls me in for a kiss.

The passion comes full force and my back slams into a closed door. I feel his hand reach for around my hip, his lips touch my neck and his hand fumble with the doorknob. My arms go around his neck and the door opens and we walk into her guest room still locked in a kiss, Derek shuts the door with his foot and we resume our kissing lying on the bed.

"Come here baby" I say and then after I realize the comparison of this

"Are we singing this sultry event darling?" he says as he kisses my neck again

"Are we?"

"Well in that case_: No one from Time or from News Week..." _he softly sings

I giggle at his serenade and sing back _"To document our rendezvous."_

_ "It's our little secret, just us two." _We lightly finish before once again our lips are pressed, layers get lighter and moments later we are entwined cuddling with one another.

"Well you know what this means darling." He says looking down on me

"Yeah. Julia is not going to be happy after finding out what we did in her new home."

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you like it so far! **

**I'd like to take this moment to wish condolences and sympathies for those affected by the recent Glee tragedy. It's a sad shock so let's put our fandom wars behind us and have a moment to reflect on Cory's talent, someone gone too soon.**

**Please rate/review/favourite/follow **


	6. Tension in One's Eyes

**Thanks so much for the kind words over the first chapters! There is lots more to come so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update, my life has been rather busy at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tension in One's Eyes

"Well you do have to admit darling…sneaking around at a formal party with me is pretty fun." Derek flirts as he zips up my dress and kisses my shoulder.

"It is." I say and kiss him once more before I push him out of the room so walking out together won't create a scene.

Moments later I get a text from him saying the coast is clear so I primp myself out and walk out with confidence while hearing Ivy and Tom singing:

_"Singin' in the rain__  
Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"_

"Hey married one where were you?" Bobby asks as he creeps up behind me. _Crap_

"I was umm-uh I-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the woman who managed to win the heart of the womanizer of them all." I hear from a conniving voice, the music literally stops and we all stare.

"JERRY YOU ARE LUCKY I DO NOT HAVE A DRINK IN MY HAND!" Eileen shouts

"And fancy seeing the power couple here" once again from a familiar voice.

"OH GODS RASKIN WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE NOT EVEN BROADWAY!" Derek shouts and immediately gets me in a safe hold on his hip.

"Well that is why we came here. Ladies and Gentlemen, Bobby Raskin will make his directorial debut in our upcoming jukebox musical." Jerry says

"I swear if they take 'Moulin Rouge'-" Kyle says to me

"If it isn't a wanna be? You think you're any good for Broadway?" Jerry connives in Kyle's face

"Hey back off you psychotic freak!" Jimmy says

"Well clearly I rest my case." Jerry says and walks out to leaving only Bobby.

"Wow so a famed music producer decides to direct on Broadway what made you do that leap?" Derek asks

"Needed a way to get out of the office. So Karen you interested in our main female role?"

"No thank you. I mean it would kill your reputation if you ever tried to convey a married woman…no one will trust you." I say and everyone goes silent.

"Wow Derek I thought she was something else…but no, she is just some cheap little small town girl who you thought was pretty and now she is just as low as you are."

Derek's hand immediately comes from around me and grip Bobby's collar tight.

"Derek!" Tom shouts as he tries to intervene.

"Bobby he isn't worth it!" Jerry says as Derek lets go of his firm grip on Bobby's collar.

"Well Derek we will soon see how your cheap little opera adaptation goes against our show." Bobby sneers

"Can't wait." Derek says every word dripping with sarcasm as the two leave.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Um-Yeah fine love. No need to stop the party." He says with a smile as he grasps me gently and we sway to Ivy singing.

_"I have a dream__  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream"_

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Derek." I say as we still slowly move to Ivy's words

"Darling I have dealt with worse people than him. Plus with the rival shows, it will give me some more drive to bring my A-game."

_"I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels_

Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream"

Ivy sings as the piano softens and Derek's lips are pressed onto mine and the night fades beneath us.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you babe?" I ask Derek as our cab heads to the theatre where I have a matinee and after that crazy night at Julia's party 2 weeks ago, Derek has been super busy and we just got some major news ourselves.

"It's alright Karen you have missed enough plus I will only be gone for a week and I leave in 3 weeks. After the fall 'Oliver' needs its Nancy back. I'm just saying a bloody speech about the show at the end nothing big. I mean I'm happy 'Bombshell' is opening in Toronto but this has happened to me many times so you're missing nothing."

"But I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you." He flirts as I giggle and he kisses me but something makes it short lived.

"Ow!" I screech as a pain rushes to my mid-section.

"Darling are you alright?"

"Nothing big I'll make it. Probably a bruise aftershock or somethimg." I say and put a hand to his face to reassure him and his phone rings

"Hello Tom-And I should care because…-Wow! -When? -Great a day before Toronto-So when do we start rehearsing? -Alright I'll bring her over tomorrow for nine. - Bye." And he hangs up.

"Well what was that all about?"

"Darling get your Marilyn wig again because Tom's god-daughter wants a number from 'Bombshell' performed at her sweet 16 and she insisted that it was you as Marilyn."

"Wow that is amazing! But how come we are starting it so early if it's just one song?"

"Well after 'Bombshell' opened, we took on Ronnie's show and with only one day it was bloody stressful for Tom and I so I guess he took that into consideration. Plus the tech team has it all set up at the theatre so we can prep there."

"Wait theatre?"

"Yes his god-daughter is the daughter of the owner of the 'St. James Theatre' we were going to put 'Bombshell' there but we had the opportunity on 'Gershwin' and that was how I think I really won you over." He smirks at me as the cab stops and I squeeze in one more kiss.

"Love you. I'll see you after. Say hi to Ronnie for me."

"Love you to and just for you I won't come angry, even though first days are a pain."

"I appreciate that Derek." I say and kiss his cheek. I get out of the cab with ease, shut the door and wave to him goodbye.

Suddenly the familiar pain hits me again as I get ready, again when I perform, my bow and again at the night show and even when I get home.

* * *

"Darling are you coming to bed?" my husband asks me as I stare at the window and his arms encircle my waist and his head rests on my shoulder.

"Yeah just anxious."

"I am to darling. I actually missed working on the show."

"I did to." I say and moments later I begin to sleep.

But the pain comes back and now it hits me…this isn't a bruise aftershock it's something new and I hope whatever it is makes its case.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you are enjoying it so far! Don't worry it's going to get juicier soon.**

**Even though Smash is over, it will still live on with it's legacy. **

**Please rate/review/favourite/follow **


	7. Relations & Performance

**Thanks so much for the kind words over the first chapters! There is lots more to come so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Relations & Performance

"Alright everyone thank you for coming out." Derek's voice booms as he stands up on the stage with Tom beside him. So many old ensemble members came out and 4 of them are Bobby, Jessica and Ana trying to cure a hangover while Sam is non-hangover.

"Now here is how things are going to work, we will run the number once a week here for 3 hours then on October 13th, be here for four, we perform at six and after feel free to stay go or whatever you bloody want I don't care. Tom is going to play our 'American Reporter' since our original is too busy headlining Mormon so Karen if you would get to your plane and everybody else the top of the number please?" Derek continues on and gets louder as it goes on.

"Did I ever tell you that I find Derek very attractive when he is talking?" Bobby slurs a bit at me.

"Okay looks like someone needs to lay off the rums after three." Jessica says as she and Ana usher him to the stage.

I get backstage and into my plane and wait as the number starts and the first run through is actually a breeze for everybody. Tom is so fun to work with on stage and I'm having a blast.

"Alright everyone let's take a 15!" Derek shouts as we all head down to our little spaces and grab our waters and phones.

"Gorgeous darling" I hear from behind and receive a kiss on the cheek from Derek.

"Thank you" I say and he heads over to the table with Tom there waiting and I can easily hear their conversation.

"Ok is there anything the spoiled brat wants other than 'Public Relations'?" Derek asks Tom and I laugh a bit at his remark.

"She is not spoiled and knows a lot into theatre; she has grown up in theatre just like if you and Karen have a little one."

"Who said anything about Karen and I having kids?"

I can feel my heart get caught in my throat, my palms sweat and my head begins to ache. I see Tom look around him and get closer to Derek.

"The Broadway community has you on baby watch Derek."

"Well honestly I have my doubts Tom. Now can we get back to the number?"

I can feel myself getting confused about every word he said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks as he places a hand on my shoulder

I bite my lip before I can reply "Yeah I'm fine"

"Don't worry. He is under lots of stress so you know how it is." He reassures me as we head to the stage.

"Ok let's take it from the top." Derek says as the ensemble gets in their position and I run backstage to get to the back of the plane.

I make it backstage and then wham! I trip on something and I can feel some nausea hit me but I keep going and run up the stairs as I hear.

_"We have so many questions for America's smart dumb blonde!" _and the door opens as I trip again and the music cuts. _Uh oh I didn't make it to the plane. The fall comes back to me and I shudder again._

"KAREN!" I hear boom across the stage and up the plane set. I get up on my feet and head to the door of the plane where everyone is staring at me.

"Sorry tripped."

"Ok well let's try it again and this time _don't _trip."

I nod and head back to the bottom of the steps and get my prop coat. I knew Derek would get mad if I screwed up but that is who he is as a director and I respect him for that. I just need to brace myself for what my next screw up will be. We get through the first little bit of the number then once it's Tom and I dancing, we lose count off a step and wonder will he notice.

"NO NO NO!"

_He did._ Derek comes onto the stage in front of us.

"Now I know how you felt all this time." Tom whispers to me and I let out a small laugh.

"Quit the whispering ladies and for the love of gods, _get it right!"_ he says as he does a quick demo of our dance and storms off stage.

"Looks like somebody is sleeping in the doghouse tonight." Bobby says to Jessica and Ana who burst out laughing but then regain themselves for the rest of the rehearsal.

"Okay everyone same time, same place next week, don't show up hung over you three that is a warning." Derek says as the men help my off of my suit case castle and I grab my bag with my friends.

"So is he sleeping in the doghouse?" Ana whispers to me and I shake my head.

"Well then, see you soon." She replies and her, Bobby, Jessica, Sam and Tom who are linking arms walk out together.

I look back at Derek and see him at the booth still looking at the set, then the laptop and back at the set.

"I actually think that went well." I say and shut his laptop screen and sit on the desk and I watch his eyes widen as they meet mine.

"Derek, hello? Earth to Derek." I say and snap my fingers in his face and then he gets back to reality.

"Sorry love had a moment. Reminded me of something?"

"What? When you would see me as Marilyn in your head? I ask as his arm loops around mine and we begin to walk out.

"Something like that." He smirks back as we walk out of the theater and walk by a poster of 'Swing' and in bold says: 'Eileen & Jerry Rand Present' and I feel Derek tighten up a bit.

"Have you heard anything about their show?"

"Yes….Madonna" he replies very flatly.

"Oh well at least we know 'Carmen' is already looking great with the investors… ."

"You sneak. That's why I love you."

Not long after I'm dipped down in his arms and he kisses me again and I know now, nothing will ruin our tender moments.

* * *

The weeks pass and nothing really exciting happens. 'Carmen's workshop is in one month and with Derek gone for a week, things will be getting down to the wire there so stressful husband at home for me! We still can't find understudy recruitment after Annie and our other one Serena left so I have to make sure I don't hurt myself again. Get this, one week ago Derek seen them auditioning for 'Material Girl!' the Jerry and Bobby show and literally almost made them cry. I laughed at that because I think they both really wanted me out and for them to step in and got kind of scary sometimes. But today is the sweet 16 and I'm ready to head back to the show that started it all.

"Break a leg sweet cheeks!" Bobby shouts as he and everyone else head to their positions and I climb up the stairs to my plane.

_"Here she is!__  
Miss Marilyn Monroe  
Will she have the answers  
That our readers want to know?  
From India and Paris  
And from just across the pond  
We have so many questions  
For America's smart dumb blond"_

__I hear and give one last breath before I go out and see roughly 200 seats filled and the birthday girl right in center.

_"Here I am  
I dropped in from the sky  
For Look and Life and all the boys  
From Peek and U.P.I"_

"Please let us peek behind closed doors  
Where no one is allowed!"

_"Well I'm pretty good in private__  
But the truth is, I'm better in a crowd"_

I'm let off the plane and the dancing begins.__

_"I relate to men of so many nations__  
But public relations  
Are my favorite kind"_

_"You're the story that we're glad we're assigned"___

"Dealing with one man  
Can lead to frustrations  
But public relations  
I have never declined"

_"Cause we're the guys who'll never leave ya behind"___

"A bunch of men  
With pad and pen  
Is a way to have some fun  
But ladies, listen to me  
Confidentially?  
Nothing ever beats a one on on  
Still, you come to me  
For sex in quotations  
So I'll use public relations  
To give you a piece of my mind

"Gimme, gimme  
A piece of your mind  
Cause the answer to a question  
Is the way you're defined, like"

I'm tossed, carried and I caught everywhere but that's what my career was for about 2 years. Then I hear Tom begin to speak and we have our little bit of fun.

_"What do you sleep in?"___

_"Well I adore Chanel No. 5 and not much more"___

_"Any advice for a girl in the city?"___

_"If you're two-faced, at least make one of them pretty"___

_"The studio says, "lateness is your favorite crime"___

_"True, I've been on a calendar, but never on time"___

_"When you posed nude, your inhibitions were gone?"___

_"Well, that's not quite true, I kept the radio on!"_

Our dance is right on count this time and we give a smirk at one another knowing we did it right. __

_"Yes, to chase the blues__  
Boys, I chase the newsboys!  
Fame has plenty of perks"_

"When your life's a mess  
Call the foreign press"

_"Be they Indian, Parisian, British__  
German, or Turks"_

Some of the dancers bring up our birthday girl onto the stage and some bring out a giant cake that says 'Happy Birthday Isabella!'__

"I am glad you crave  
My best conjugations  
Yes, public relations  
Is my favorite sound

Cause when I'm alone  
I can pick up the phone  
Cause the forth estate  
Is always around!  
Yes, it's just good public relations"

The song ends and everybody claps and Tom leads everyone in singing happy birthday and I meet her and she is super nice and not the spoiled girl I would have assumed. Really down to earth. Derek and I join in eating some of the cake which is great and just a nice evening out.

"So is this considered date night?" I ask

"Sure you can say that." He smirks and then someone calls him over.

"Give me a minute darling." He says and kisses my forehead and I stand alone enjoying my cake.

"Karen!" I hear someone shout and turn around to see Julia walking this way.

"Hi Julia what are you doing here?"

"Izzy is my goddaughter to. How Tom and I met besides being Gatsby fangirls. So anyways I actually wanted to give this back to you." She says and pulls out my bracelet I forgot I lost. "You left at the party."

"Thank you so much where did you find it?"

"In my guest room. Plus one of Derek's cufflinks." She says and a sort of 'I know what you did' look.

_Busted!_

"Oh Julia I am really sorry about that it's just-"

"Honey you don't have to explain you're in love. A kinky get together like that is normal for love birds. Well I'll be right back I'm going to go get some cake." She says and wanders to the cake where Tom is.

I can feel my face turn red of embarrassment about that. Now I get to tell Derek the good news: she didn't kill me! However as I make my way over to Derek, my route changes as I feel something weird inside of me and come up my body. I bend over clutching my stomach and realize I'm going to be sick and literally run to the bathroom and puke I think almost every ounce of me.

"Oh my god Karen are you alright?" I hear from Jessica as she rushes to my side and I cough it off.

"Why? Why did that happen?"

"Sweetie you were just tossed around in the air and ate cake that is not the best combination."

"I guess you're right." I say and lean over the sink and wash myself off.

* * *

"But I did it 8 times a week and never threw up why all of a sudden now?" I ask Derek as we walk arm and arm in the busy streets of New York City out of costume and vomit free.

"You haven't done it in so long your body probably just had a lot to take in darling. I've seen worse happen. So consider yourself lucky."

I smile up at him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I do every night."

The rest of our night ended peacefully with packing and talking by the warm fire and falling asleep in each other's arms. This is something beautiful I get to endure every day and I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you are enjoying it so far! Karen as Marilyn holds a special place for me so why not bring it back!?**

**Even though Smash is over, it will still live on with it's legacy. **

**Please rate/review/favourite/follow **


	8. Dreams

**Thank you all for reading and this story still has lots more to go! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Dreams

It was about 2 a.m. on the alarm clock and I couldn't get any sleep for the past half an hour. I look over to see Derek with a peaceful look and a small smile on his face. I try to get closer to Derek hopefully my eyes shutting but nothing. My last resort is a glass of water so I get out of the room and make it halfway down the hallway when I notice something. It's a golden light on the left side of the hallway coming from the guest room and curiosity killing my inner self I go and follow it. I creep inside and shut the door only to let the light escape from the bottom of the door and I look up and gasp at what I see.

"Long time no see" and in front of me is a familiar blonde woman wearing the purple dress I wore in 'Bombshell'.

"M-M-M-Marilyn?"

"Yes it is me and why look at you. More beautiful than I can remember."

"Thank you. Wait? What are you doing here? I thought you could never leave the theatre."

"Oh this is a special occasion Karen I've come to give you some news."

I stare at her in utter curiosity and ask "What news?"

"Something big is happening…a bombshell of your own I should say."

"Bombshell of my-"

"Oh dear I stayed too long I must get going." She says and blows a kiss as she grows more transparent.

"What news?" I say but then she is gone and the light grows bright.

I shoot straight up panting and sweating and I realize I never left my bed.

"Karen what's wrong?" Derek asks as he sits up and I notice his arm across my stomach so I must have woken him up.

"Nothing crazy dream that's all."

"Was it about the fall?" he asks then brings his arm around me and gets me in a safe hold.

"No it was something new. It was the ghost of Marilyn and she said that something big is going to happen to me."

"She was probably preparing you for how much you will miss me when I leave tomorrow."

I look up and smile at him as I pull his face closer and his lips towards mine and they touch.

"That was probably it. Let's go back to sleep." I conclude and not long after I finally get the sleep I wanted.

* * *

"Okay so I'll phone when I get there and I'll keep you posted with what is happening. Alright love?"

"Yes. But I won't be home until after 'Oliver' because I have a contract meeting with Eileen." I reply as we wait at the gates my hand locked with his before he boards. "But how come 'Bombshell' hasn't gone to the 'West End' yet?"

"That I don't know darling. Only time will tell. "

"Flight 90 to Toronto is now boarding." The intercom announces as we walk towards the gate and embrace once again.

"I'll miss you husband." I say with tears leaving my eyes as Derek cups my face and kisses me.

"I'll miss you more wife." He says and kisses me one last time then let's go of my hand and heads to the plane.

I wait so I watch the plane take off and I already miss him. This is the first time Derek and I have ever been this far away from each other ever since our wedding. But it's good to miss someone, shows you care about them. After I sign a few autographs at the airport I head down to Eileen's office for our meeting. I go up the elevator, wait patiently and I reach the floor.

"Karen please come in." I hear her say and she welcomes me in her office and I sit in the plush chair opposite of her desk.

"So did Derek's plane take off easy?"

"Yes."

"Miss him already?"

"Yes" I blush as she grows a genuine smile

"Knew it. You were wrapped around his finger ever since day one. Although it was hard to comprehend but look at that 3 years later and I'm producing a show directed and starring Broadway's Brad and Angelina. Any ways, this contract will confirm you for another five months as Nancy so you beat the cut-off date." She says with a wink.

"Don't think too far ahead Eileen." I say as I sign the contract.

"Well everyone loves you as Nancy and they don't want to see you go just yet."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Now have a nice day and tell Derek to call me when you reach him. I need to get him to proof read the 'Carmen' numbers."

"I will and you to Eileen." I say and as I open the door I see a man who I really do not want to see.

"Jerry." I say flatly.

"Mrs. Wills, wow never thought I would say that to a woman."

"Jerry what do you want?" Eileen asks coldly

"Sorry I will move, have a nice day." I say and walk out of the room but I feel something big may happen and it may help Derek so I crouch against a wall, beside the door to listen to them.

"When is 'Oliver' ending?" I hear Jerry say

"When the people stop coming which will be a long time." Eileen comes back

"Well what are you going to do if you can't find an understudy for Karen?"

"Karen is fully committed to this show and she and her husband are going to stick with it until the end. When the show stops, she stops." _She is 100% right on that._

"Well please don't tell me you don't take their marriage into consideration here."

"Of course and they won't end up bitter and rotten like we are!"

"I'm not talking about the relationship part Eileen. I'm talking about what goes on **_in_** a marriage."

"I'm not following your silly remarks Jerry."

"Let me just say, what if Karen gets pregnant?"

I hear something hard slam onto the desk.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Come on Eileen we had Katie within a year after we got married. Ever think about that?"

"First of all what happens in this show is none of your business. And if that happens, I will deal with it myself! Now get out of here before I call security!" Eileen rages and I run out to the elevator.

My mind races again to that thought. What happens if that were to happen? I mean a pregnant Nancy wouldn't do and with no one offering to take the role it will be as good as done. I don't even know if I am I mean I haven't thrown up like crazy except for last night and Derek and I are careful- _Oh crap_. Then I remember the night at Julia's not a care of what happened and then in a blur I get home and rush to count some days necessary to a woman. I count once, twice, three over four times and then it hits me.

"I'm late."

Unfortunately I endure 'Oliver' with that repercussion of thinking the whole time and even after it's over. I get home and notice my feet are red and I'm getting nauseous and not long after…I puke again.

When I talk to Derek I don't tell him anything about what happened and just leave it is and give him Eileen's message. We say our goodnight and I stay in the kitchen almost all night thinking.

_What if it's actually happening? What if I am pregnant?_

* * *

**A.N. ALRIGHTY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN STEP RIGHT UP AND PLACE YOUR BETS! IS KAREN PREGNANT OR NOT? WHAT DO YOU THINK?****  
**

**Please rate/review(good,bad,advice)/favourite/follow **


	9. Bombshell

**Thank you all for reading and this story still has lots more to go! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Bombshell

My sleep last night was terrible. Eileen and Jerry's talk played over and over like a broken record all night. Eventually I get up and since it's my day off I can finally get to the bottom of what is actually happening to me. I refuse to think that it's a possibility. I leisurely make my way to the living room, turn on 'TODAY' and lie down some more. But then my stressful mind loosens up as my phone shrieks.

"Hello?" I answer not very enthusiastic

"Married one, it's your one show day come do something for once." Dennis says and I hear people shouting in the background.

"Wait, don't you guys have a show today?"

"No schedule changes so we have this day off for 3 weeks! Now come to our place and live a little!"

"Okay fine. I'll see you in 15." I say and hang up the phone.

I let myself get dressed into jeans and a top, grab my white long coat _not as long as Derek's and has tie belt at the waist _and head out into the crisp October weather. I walk by fans and take some pictures and of course, some paparazzi.

"Karen where is Derek?" I hear from around me.

"He is in Toronto."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him." I reply and finally reach a taxi and as I climb in I hear one more shout.

"Any time soon you will be having a baby?"

I slam the door, give the address and wait until I arrive at their place. Hopefully Ivy may be there and she could give some advice on what I should do since she had a pregnancy scare before. I arrive at Bobby and Jessica's place and head up the elevator and I can already hear them singing:

_"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song _

_The butterflies fly away_

_ I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" _

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song _

_ And now I'm gonna be okay _

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the US-"_

"KAREN!" Sue shouts as she comes and leads me over the couch and I watch them finish their karaoke game.

"Ok high score once again, Sue and I are unstoppable!" Ana cheers and she comes to sit beside me. "So how's Derek liking Toronto?" she asks and everyone somewhat comes closer.

"He likes it."

"Is the Marilyn there better than you?" Bobby asks

"Derek says not even close."

"Ok tea is ready!" I hear Kyle call from the kitchen and bring in a tray of tea. Bobby goes up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ugh you relationship people and your affection." Ana says and slumps deeper in the couch.

"Cheer up Ana banana the right guy will come soon." Dennis says as he passes us both teas.

"Thank you." We say in unison and by the time it's noon I realize it is a good time to tell them the news.

"Why so glum chum?" Jessica asks me

"Um-"

"Trouble in married life?" Bobby interrupts

"No-"

"Did you get fired?" Dennis asks

"No-I-I think I might be pregnant."

I finally let it out and the room goes quiet and literally all their jaws drop.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Dennis asks

"Well Dennis, when someone like Karen is in love and when Derek loves her back they decide to-"

"I know _how_ it happens Bobby! Do you know for sure Karen?"

"Well I'm late and I puked four times in 3 days so there's a good chance." I answer back

"How far along do you think you are?" Sue asks

"Maybe 5 or 6 weeks?"

"HA! So you two **did** do the nasty at Julia's party. Ok guys pay up!" Bobby screams as everyone reluctantly brings him a five dollar bill.

"How did you-"

"You were blushing like crazy, your hair got screwed up a bit, little lipstick smudge and-"

"Ok we get it. Karen did you buy a test yet?" Jessica asks

"I can't with people with cameras following me everywhere!"

"Guys it's time for another makeover…TO THE COSTUME CLOSET!" Jessica announces as Ana and Sue take me by the arms and drag me to a room so much like a dressing room. I immediately get a flashback when the four of them did close to surgery on me in the bathroom in 'Grand Central Station'.

"Ok Karen here is what we're going to do." Jessica begins "We are dressing you up to the max. Bobby and I will to then we will go to 'Walgreens' buy a test, come back here and you will pee like you have never pee'd before!"

She finishes and we all burst into laughter as Kyle and Ana get me in what you could call costume.

I have a wig of black, bob cut hair, Brown Uggs, a leather jacket with bright yellow jeans and sunglasses. Bobby has sunglasses, a clean cut suit with blonde hair and Jessica has long curly red hair with sunglasses and wearing a really long black coat.

"You guys look totally normal!" Kyle says and we look at the mirror.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I say and I am immediately shown to the bathroom just in time. _This is going to be a fun day._

We walk around the streets of 'Times Square' and we blend in easy with no paparazzi behind us. The 'Walgreens' is right in front of us so we immediately walk inside and find the aisle and stare among the early pregnancy tests.

"First Response or Clearblue?" Jessica asks me

"Both." I reply and Bobby returns to us with his hands filled with chips, cookies and the latest edition of 'People'.

"Yes Clearblue definitely. Maybe that fun night at Julia's was a little too much fun." Bobby laughs off as Jessica smacks him.

"OW!"

"Let's just pay and go." I say and we head back to the house.

Once we arrive everyone stands up and welcomes our arrival.

"Bathroom is all yours Karen." Jessica says

"Good luck." Ana says

"She is peeing why?-Never mind." Dennis says as I give them one last wave and shut the door.

I open the box, read the instructions and do what I have to do. My 3 minute wait feels like 3 days. Wow that is insane, how something I bought at 'Walgreens' can change my life forever. How am I going to tell Derek? NOW I think of Derek? Last time I remember he said he wanted kids but we knew the time wasn't right, then the talk with Tom. What if he changed his mind and doesn't want a child? My thoughts of my husband are interrupted by visions from the dream.

_"Something big is happening…a bombshell of your own I should say."_ Marilyn's voice plays back in my head and I finally realize what she meant.

"A bombshell of my own." I say to myself and the wait is over.

I peer over at the results, grab the sticks, get it together and open the door. Everybody stops what they were doing, stands up and stares at me waiting for an answer. I shrug my shoulders and let the bombshell out.

"5 weeks."

"5 weeks -" Kyle asks

"Pregnant."

* * *

**A.N. BOOM! You all guessed correctly, she's pregnant! ****  
**

**Please rate/review(good,bad,advice)/favourite/follow **


	10. The Inner Voice

**Thank you all for reading and this story still has lots more to go!**** Sorry for my late update, school started again and I have been busy with everything and I finally had a Moment (pun intended) to update :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Inner Voice

_"5 weeks."_

_"5 weeks -" Kyle asks_

_"Pregnant."_

* * *

The 2 minutes of silence is broken by a high pitched scream from Sue.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone blurts out and the all come up and hug me one by one.

"THERE'S A FETUS GROWING INSIDE OF YOU! I'm Bobby I'm the favourite uncle!" He squeals at my feet talking to my flat stomach.

"No I am!" Dennis comes back at him as I sit down on the sofa.

"Hey why are you so sad? You should be happy! You're having a baby!" Jessica shouts but then comes back down to Earth.

"I don't even know if Derek wants a family any more."

"WHAT?" everyone shouts and the all crowd around me.

"I don't know it's just, we haven't really been talking about it and the next few days are going to be me preparing what to say and I'm scared. What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Karen he is not going to make you have an abortion or adoption and he won't leave you. It took him long to get you, do you really think he is going to back out because you are pregnant?" Sue asks me

"Okay first thing when he gets back I will tell him. And you guys must promise not to tell anyone keep it in here and only in here." I make clear to them.

"What about Ivy?" Ana asks

"Her and Jimmy went to L.A. for 'Beauty M.I.A.' they won't be back until Tuesday, a day before Derek gets back." I answer.

"Ok we will keep hush hush and you have to book a doctor's appointment and get rid of your booze!"

Bobby shoots up right away and yells "Give me that fancy scotch and wine you married people drink!"

Once again we all burst into laughter and I leave there with a smile on my face but then come home with fear rumbling up again.

The days go by slowly and each day I or should I say 'we' get up and embark on 'Oliver', come home, talk to Derek and go to sleep. I took Ana's advice and called a doctor within hours after I left their place and I booked an appointment for Thursday a week from today. Then not long after it is 4:45 on the Wednesday and I'm waiting anxiously at JFK for Derek. I have practiced night after night in front of a mirror on how to tell him but my best guess when to tell him is after we get settled at home. I clutch my hand on the side of my stomach as people start to come out. _Ready to meet daddy? _I think to myself. I look over one last time and see him as handsome as ever and I run to him and fling myself on him like a lemur. Derek spins around with his arms around my back then stops as we kiss like we were worlds apart.

"I missed you love" He says as I get down from him

"I missed you to."

"Now just let me get my luggage and we will go to 'Oliver' and I get to watch you sing again. I was looking forward to that most of all." He says and a smile lights up on my face as we get his luggage and head into the cab.

"So is Toronto as good as us?"

"They have everything right but I kept seeing you as Marilyn while watching. Anything big happen while I was gone?"

_Well let's see, I found out I was pregnant and I'm terrified of what you will think._

"Nope" I feel so guilty lying to him that I look like I am guilty of something.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing Derek. We're here I better get ready." I say and leave him there astounded as I walk ahead and tears begin to leave my eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that Derek its just-Jimmy what are you doing here?" I ask as Derek and I spot Jimmy outside our apartment. After the show Derek and I decided to walk home and he told me all about the trip and I could tell he was hurt about what I did to him earlier.

"Umm I need to ask Derek something." He says very shyly and we let him inside with us.

"Sure thing Jimmy." Derek says as they sit on the couch while I still stand.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" I ask being the nice wife persona.

"Water would be nice please." He replies as I run into the kitchen, fetch 2 waters and give one to Derek first then Jimmy.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." I say and head into the kitchen but stop really close by so I hear every word.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Jimmy?" Derek asks

"I'm thinking about proposing to Ivy when we are in Connecticut for Thanksgiving."

I restrain myself from squealing as I hear the news.

"Well that's great. She's a great girl, sometimes a handful but why did you come to me?"

"This whole 'marriage' thing scares me because I've seen what it did to my parents and I don't want to turn out like that with Ivy."

"Of course it's scary. Gods marriage like everything else isn't perfect. But it is worth it. Knowing it is just going to be the two of you for the rest of your lives is the best feeling ever. I wanted to grow old with Karen and I know deep down inside Ivy will want the same with you."

My head spins and I place my hand over my stomach again. _'Knowing it is just going to be the two of you for the rest of your lives is the best feeling ever'_ plays in my head over and over as tears begin to slide down my face. Now I know Derek doesn't want a family for sure. What am I going to do? Something is boiling up in me and it's not sadness…but anger and a sense of protection…for my chi-our child.

"Thank you for the advice Derek. I'm going to do it."

"Glad to hear that Jimmy just sweep her off her feet that works the bloody best."

I hear him laugh a bit and the door open "Good night Derek. Good night Karen!"

"Night Jimmy!" I say and WHAM, my glass of water splashes on my white hoodie and my white leggings. "Crap!"

I bend down, pick up my glass and begin to wipe it up with a cloth and I see someone bend down opposite of me.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks me

"Yeah it's fi-"

"I'm not talking about the bloody water. I can see it in you something is wrong and I'd appreciate it if you told me."

I stand up and clean up the rest of the kitchen and walk out of it avoiding Derek.

"What's done is done." I say coldly to him.

_Is this what they mean about hormones or am I just that enraged?_

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" I hear him shout from 10 feet away from me and I turn around at him.

"YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T APPRECIATE IT." I shout back.

_Uh oh._

_"_HA! SO THERE IS SOMETHING!"

"DEREK STOP-"

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU ACTED LIKE THIS BEFORE! DO I REALLY DESERVE THIS KAREN?"

_No of course not._

"AFTER WHAT YOU SAID-"

"WHAT DID I SAY? WHAT?"

I can feel hot tears stream from down my face as fast as lightning.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

"DIDN'T YOU JUST NOT HEAR ME! I DON'T BLOODY KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"DEREK WE CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS FOREVER ANYMORE! AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU NEVER WANTED IT!"

I can't take the tension in the room so I make my way up the stairs but as I'm halfway up I turn down and stare deep into his hazel green eyes:

"WHY KAREN WHY CAN'T WE LIVE LIKE THIS? WHY-"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT DEREK!"

* * *

**A.N. CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys enjoyed it. ****  
**

**Please rate/review(good,bad,advice)/favourite/follow **


	11. Waterfalls

**Thank you all for reading and this story still has lots more to go!**** Sorry for my late update and my OOC writing last chapter and I hope this chapter has better writing then the last. (I have a very low self esteem)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Waterfalls

I breathe heavily after my last shout. Wow. This was not how I wanted to say this to him and there's no turning back now. My feet get to the best of me and before I can even see or hear a reaction, I run up the rest of the stairs, find my way to the bathroom, slam the door, crouch on the cold cement floor as I curl up and begin to cry. Hot tears fall down my face super-fast and my mind races and fills with fear. Eventually I will have to get out of my shell and face the outcomes of what happens. My eyes open filled with water and I look down at my stomach and place my hand on it gently.

"No matter what happens mommy will always love you." I hear come from me in a whisper and the memory of my mother saying that to me when I was young and afraid. I would give anything for her to be with me right now. I'm scared and my eyes give out again as I cry and cry.

I can feel time pass me and I still cry and shiver in the same place. I feel a jolt go up my spine when I hear the door open and I'm too scared to look in his eyes so I stay crouched as I did- in Boston. That somewhat dream comes back to me for a moment then I hear his steps grow louder and I know it's him because I can smell his cologne from a mile away. It's a few seconds of silence and then I realize he is sitting beside me. Before I can even draw out another shivered breath, I feel something close to my body. Through my sight of looking down in a crumpled ball, I see Derek's arm reach through the crack in between my arm and leg and his hand rests on my stomach like what I have been doing this whole time. I finally lift my head up slowly with still hot tears flowing and my quivering lip until I lock eyes with him, tear strained.

"Me leaving, not gonna happen." He says as a finger strokes my stomach.

"But what you said...to Jimmy and T-T-Tom-"I say weakly

"I know and I was such an arse for saying that. It never appeared in that context to me and I'm sorry-"

"No Derek I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you and gotten angry. I should have called you right after I found out and I should have at least done something at Julia's that night-"I say almost hyperventilating and Derek takes me in an embrace with his hands soothing my hair and back.

"Karen, last time I checked it took two people to make a baby. You did nothing wrong. Now when are you seeing a doctor?"

"Tomorrow morning, will you come with me?" I ask as I stare at him and a smile grows on his face.

"Of course darling I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's something that I wanted to happen but I never thought it would and now that it is happening, I understand love all over again.

I could almost squeal at the moment but I'm so weak the best thing I could do is kiss Derek right there.

"I love you Derek!"

"I love you to Karen. Now I don't mean to be rude but your eyes just poured out a bloody waterfall of black but you still glow to me."

I wipe some of my face and look at the blackened liquid on my fingertips and laugh it off as I embrace Derek again. I feel my body grow weak and I feel my feet off the ground and I notice him carry me bridal style to the bedroom and that night I get the best sleep I have gotten in a while.

My blissful state of mind shows a certain image, I picture Derek and I looking at what appears to be a crib and we walk closer than something hits me-

I run right out of the bed and into the bathroom and hurl myself over the toilet and now I know the true definition of morning sickness. Suddenly I feel my hair get pulled away from my peripheral vision and a hand go up and down my back as I cough out what feels like a lung.

"Oh darling, just think however many months left until all this will be worth it." I hear him say as I get back to a comfortable sitting position and I take a hand to his cheek.

"Yes and we better go. Don't want to be late." I say and through gushing and all we make it to the doctor's office.

"So who else knows?" Derek asks as I fill out the forum at the doctors.

"Umm well it's a funny story-"

"Darling..." he says giving me a raised eyebrow

"Bobby, Jessica, Kyle, Ana, Sue and Dennis that's it they helped me find out, they disguised me and I got a test without being recognized." I say proudly as he scoffs and then laughs

"I'm not kidding Derek!"

"I know love I think it's just funny." He says as his hand goes on top of mine and we lock eyes and smile.

"Mrs. Wills, the doctor is ready for you." The receptionist says

"Thank you." Derek and I reply as he grasps my hip and leads me to the office and I sit on the bed there and look around at the screen, desk and more of the office. Now it really hits me.

"Ah Karen." I hear and a woman mid 40's, black hair and green eyes comes into the room and shakes mine and Derek's hand "I'm Doctor Eman and I will be here with you for the rest of your pregnancy. Now I would like you to just lie down, show your stomach and I will put the gel on and go from there. Derek could you get the lights please?"

Derek nods and shuts off the lights as I hear a squish and something cold go on my stomach. I wait for him to come back so I can take his hand then acknowledge the gel being spread on my stomach.

"We are just having a little trouble finding it" she says

I immediately freeze up. I was so wound up that I didn't even think that the test could be false. What if it is and the screaming and fear was worth nothing? I look up at Derek worried and he just strokes my fingers in his grip completely calm.

"Here we are!" I hear and we both turn to the screen as fast as lightning. "Okay so you are about 6 weeks long and if you look really closely that dot right there…is your baby."

I gasp for air and not long after I feel tears stream down my face and Derek's hand brings my face to his and I can see he is also shedding a tear. This is really happening; Derek and I are going to have a family. We both let out a little laugh and Derek has his arms locked around my shoulders in an embrace followed by a kiss.

"Congratulations! Would you like pictures?"

"Yes please" I say as I sit up and Derek turns on the lights

"Just a question doctor, Karen is on Broadway and when do you think she will start to show?" Derek asks as he sits beside me and I nod in agreement facing the doctor.

"Well with Karen's BMI, I can guess 5-6 months from now, I did Kelli O'Hara's first baby and that's when she started but left at seven months, with a popular revival as well, I can see couples love revivals." She says with a smirk as we laugh, gives us our pictures and we head out.

Once we are in the crisp October air I immediately lock Derek in an embrace in front of the clinic and he spins me around.

"I just can't believe it…we are having a baby!" I squeal as he laughs again and his eyes light up

"Yes we are and nothing will ruin it I promise. Like I said darling, this is something I thought would never happen to me but now it did and I just feel, wonderful." He says as we enter a cab beaming.

"Derek how are we going to break it to Eileen? When you were away I overheard Jerry bring up a scenario about me being pregnant and she kicked him out! She is worried because no one will replace me and we will have to shut down the show!"

"Oh yes, Eileen has been more career driven then ever since this show is her proving point to Jerry that she can take on bigger projects, I'm sure she will be thrilled to find out this and don't worry when the time comes we will find someone and you will make cut-off date, Eileen has been pushing that ever since. Do not worry one bit love, it won't do you or the baby good."

I smile at him as his lips meet mine and another thought crosses my mind as my phone rings.

"Hello!"

"HI KAREN!" I hear from Amy, Marlena and Lisa

"Hi girls, how is Iowa?"

"Good we are buying Halloween costumes for the little ones right now…how are you and British Candy?" Lisa asks

"Hey recently married, no need for flirting and he is fine-"

"Wonderful actually." Derek cuts in

"So what are you two up to?" Marlena asks

I cover the phone for a minute and I stare at Derek and he reads my mind and gives a nod of approval.

"Um well we just got some news today." I say

"Karen-"they all say in unison

"I'm pregnant"

Silence

"AHHH OH MY GOD CONGRATUALTIONS AHH" I hear them say multiple times

"Thank you don't tell anyone okay we will tell everyone later okay?"

"You have our word." Amy states

"Yes our lips are sealed." Marlena adds

"Karen we are home." Derek gently whispers to me.

"Okay guys I have to go. I'll call you next week."

"Okay momma to be bye, love you." They say then with a little screaming they hang up.

"Now we just need to tell the parents, then the world…the world will be easier." Derek smirks as he helps me out of the cab and we walk in the building as I pull out the picture again and smile at it.

"I'm anxious if that is a little me or a little you." I say and he looks over my shoulder at the photo.

"Whatever it is, it will have the best mother."

"And the best father." I say as his lips press against mine

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." I hear from a familiar voice and we break apart and hide the picture behind my back.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry guys but I gave you another cliffhanger I love letting you guys guess to in this case showed up. I hope you guys liked this chapter and now you know why I used the scene from her breakdown as the picture for this story, I made it happen again ;) ****  
**

**Please rate/review(good,bad,advice)/favourite/follow **


	12. Hidden Behind

**Thank you all for reading and this story still has lots more to go!**** Sorry for my late update once again. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hidden Behind

"Mom, Dad!" I cry as I quickly put the picture in my back pocket and run to embrace them each.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well we thought we would come up for a surprise."

"Surprise indeed Roger." Derek says as he moves from kissing my mother's cheek to earning a handshake from my father. "Do come in." he adds letting the 3 of us inside.

"Wow look at what you guys did with the place?" My mom says as she heads to the couch.

"It's the same place honey we haven't been here in a while." My dad says

"Oh sorry." She says and we all laugh it off and I go to the kitchen and bring back 4 glasses of water as Derek and I sit on the opposite side of the island of my parents.

"So how are things back home?" I ask

"Great, the harvest carnival was great almost all the little girls were dressed in either Marilyn dresses, cowgirl wear or red Nancy dresses. It was adorable you are a hometown hero." My mother beams

"How are things with 'Oliver'?" my dad asks

"Great they installed a railing for me and 'Bombshell' opened in Toronto. Derek went and said it was great but not as good as me."

"I don't lie darling." Derek smirks and kisses the side of my forehead. "So how long are you 2 here for?"

"Just until Saturday, we wanted to see the show and come see you guys, we miss you 2 back in Iowa, and well Julianne does anyway."

"Yes she did have Derek wrapped around her finger." I say and we all erupt into laughter.

"So where did you 2 come from we were waiting for about twenty minutes outside?" my mom asks

"Well we came back from something very important. Care to show them love?" Derek says as he shows me the picture but I only see the white. _What a sneaky hubby of mine._

"Sure, this is it." I say and slide the blank picture over to them.

"There is nothing on it." My dad says

"Flip it over Roger!" my mother squeals and they look at the other side and turn their heads a bit in confusion.

"Is that a-Oh my god!" my mother screams "Karen is this a-"

"Yes mom and dad, Derek and I are having a baby!"

Time stops for a minute as the words carry through the room. My parents smile and hug each other before we stand up and receive hugs from them.

"Congratulations Grandpa!" Derek says to my dad with a hug.

"Nervous Derek?" he replies

"Bloody terrified."

That moment, my mom and I stop and turn over to Derek and dad in shock. Derek seemed excited after what happened last night but I never knew this would scare him. He is never scared of anything.

"Come with me." my dad says and leads Derek to the office. My mother and I look at each other then follow behind slowly and peer through the side of the door.

"Derek got the blessing over the phone so seeing them in private face to face is new." My mother whispers "By the way, how far along are you?"

"6 weeks." I reply back in a whisper

"So you are experiencing morning sickness?"

"I hate it."

"Well I'm always a phone call away and I will try to be up here as often as I can."

I embrace my mother and we lean in by the doorway and hear Derek begin.

"I don't know Roger I'm just bloody scared that I'm not going to be a good father. To be perfectly honest I never saw that in my future and considering the relationship I had with my father, I know I don't want to let both of them down like he did to us and I don't know what to do."

"Derek this is totally normal I had the same feelings to, but listen to me on this the next few months are going to be amazing, then once you hold your child in your arms for the first time, everything is worth it. I know you Derek and even though you haven't had the cleanest slate, that baby is going to be very lucky to have a father like you. You love Karen unconditionally and she loves you the same way, this baby will make you two love each other even stronger."

"Thank you Roger."

"For what?"

"For letting me be with Karen, I don't know what I would do without her."

"She is a very special person Derek, I'm glad she is going to be the mother of your child."

My mom and I hear footsteps so we ladies run back to the kitchen like we never heard a thing.

"Did you 2 have a nice talk?" my mother asks

"Elizabeth, next time get Karen to ask. You are a terrible actress." My father says as I start to laugh.

We enjoy the next 2 days just the four of us holding in our little secret during everything that goes on. They both love the show and we agree for them to only tell the family and close friends but not to the public…we have to do that. This after they leave is what we try to decide.

"Don't you want to tell your family before the press?" I ask Derek as we eat our Chinese take out in the living room.

"I found out what my father was doing through the news so I'll see how he likes it. Darling should you really be eating that stuff?"

"Derek I'm pregnant, I crave bad stuff, you're lucky I haven't bought stuff for cookies yet."

"Hey, that is our thing." He smirks and I laugh as his phone beeps and he reads aloud:

"Dear Mr. & Mrs. Wills, You are cordially invited to the first ever 'Broadway Cares Halloween Masquerade Ball' an event reminding us of Angel's favourite holiday. It will commence at 7 on Halloween at the 'Plaza Hotel' and we ask all to contribute to 'Broadway Cares' for this is a charity banquet. Formal 'ball' style attire and masquerade masks are recommended for this event. Sincerely, your friends at 'Broadway Cares'."

"Aw man!"

"What is it darling? I thought you always wanted to go to one of these."

"I do its just…"

"Karen."

I sigh as I know I lost this round "Now I have to return our 'Bonnie and Clyde' costumes." I say with a blush on my face.

In the Broadway community there are always Halloween parties and since Derek and I are a couple… its customary. Our first Halloween, the theme was classic Broadway so we went as Sarah and Sky from 'Guys and Dolls', as fiancées the theme was superheroes batman and batgirl and last Halloween was the 1920's-1940's and we went as Bonnie and Clyde which was our favourite so we decided to do that one again because we heard they were going to do that theme again this year…until now.

He laughs a bit as my face turns more cherry like "No keep them we will make it post-baby body costume. So what should we go as this year love?"

"Well it has to be ball themed-"

"And you will for sure be the Belle of the Ball." Derek says as he gets up off the floor, onto the couch beside me and takes me in an embrace.

"Derek that is just the-"my mind hits a roadblock and something boils in my head and I can vividly picture it already, "most brilliant idea ever! Beauty and the Beast!"

Derek sits up and stares at me for a bit in awe and I just give a little giggle but that is lived shortly when his lips crash onto mine full force but then it lingers into a soft, sweet kiss _like the one the Beast and Belle have_.

"I loved you way before the rose petals fell. And I am not wearing the bloody fur love."

"No it is a masquerade Derek no furs…just a mask."

* * *

**A.N. So I hope this was a good chapter for you all. I always wanted to go to a masquerade so why not have my otp go? ;) ****  
**

**Please rate/review(good,bad,advice)/favourite/follow **


	13. Unexpected…

**So I finally got a moment in my life to update and I hope you guys keep reading and giving your opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Unexpected…

"Okay so I mended this dress so it fits a 2 month pregnant woman and you don't even look it."

I give Wanda a glare as she says that lie.

"Are you kidding me? I'm bloated, filled with junk food, my upper body has grown bigger faster than a beanstalk and these hormones oh gosh I am surprised Derek hasn't killed me yet."

"Oh Derek! I'm going to see if he got the suit on properly I'll be right back." Wanda says as she walks out of the room and I hear her heels click on the floor of our apartment.

I examine my reflection in the mirror. Derek says I still look beautiful and he sees a glow in my skin but I don't. I look at my Belle like gown with the gloves, my hair half up and half straightened hanging onto my shoulders and my mask on a stick that is the golden yellow that matches my dress. In a brush of a moment I feel something slide onto my chest and a line touch my collar bones as I look down and see it's the necklace with the rose and the secret message on the back that was a wedding present.

"Belle always needs a rose darling." My prince says to me as I turn around and examine him.

His suit is dark sky blue and matching shades of gold/yellow on it and he looks just like he was the beast, minus all of the fur. Along with that same pattern on his mask which makes him look even more alluring and mysterious.

"Well, don't you two-three look adorable." Wanda gushes.

Derek and I look at one another and can't help but laugh. It is good that some people are excited about the baby but we know that there will be some people not liking our happy news.

"Thank you Wanda. We couldn't have done it without you." I say and embrace her. She has done so much for me over the past few years and I can rely on her for anything.

She helps me with my train a bit as we head down the stairs and Derek takes my hand and leads me out the door as does Wanda.

"Okay Wanda your work is done. Go get some well-deserved rest." Derek says as our elevator closes and she parts to the left on the street to her cab and we go to the right for our car to the event.

Derek checks his phone for the first little bit of the ride while I stare out the window and see everything from trick-or-treaters, luminous decorations and above all only in the city, bright lights in orange and black symbolizing Halloween.

"So I just got off the phone with our reps and they will have our statement sent out to our theatre news liners tomorrow morning." Derek says and I smile up at him.

"Well I am just glad the weight of that will be lifted off our shoulders…should we tell anyone tonight? I brought a picture."

Derek's hand makes its way onto my stomach and I look down and smile knowing that he does truly care about the baby and what I was thinking about what he would do was me just being scared.

"No…it will be our little secret." Derek smirks at me with his cat ate the canary grin.

"I will never look at that song the same way again Derek."

"Love, I can't either."

I let out a laugh as we pull up to the Plaza and someone opens our door as Derek gets out and helps me out and we put or masks on to hide our faces so the world will never find us. _Cue me humming 'Masquerade' from 'Phantom of the Opera'._

We walk into the ballroom that is lit up and looks as if we entered a building in the 18th century with butlers, tables and a dance hall where we see so many colours spinning around and around. Also on the stage is the number 'Masquerade' with the cast of Phantom. Derek and I watch from afar as they dance then completely stop when the Phantom appears. He steps downstage and begins to speak:

"Welcome one and all to 'Broadway Cares Halloween Charity Banquet'! We ask that donations be collected in the lobby and our music will be commissioned by our lovely orchestra. Now let the ball begin!"

His voice turns into a shout then he is engulfed in flames 8 feet high and disappears. _We all know it is fake because of the appearance of the flames and the fact that there were no men with fire extinguishers on every corner_. The music begins and everyone resumes the dance and I feel Derek's arm around me slip away and I look over to him holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

I smile at this gesture and remove the mask resting on my face "It would be an honour to dance with you."

I take his hand in mine as I curtsey and we begin to dance the night away.

After an hour, everyone has stopped and the business discussions have begun. I stand beside Derek (arm on hip usual pose) with Marc, Scott, Veronica, her new beau, Sam and Tom (Sam plays one of Carmen's many love interests and is a shoe in for this role) and Eileen who whenever she says something about me, Derek or 'Oliver' I get tense inside.

"Darling you look a little pale, do you need some air?" Derek says to me while more 'Carmen' talk is happening.

"Yeah I'll go give the check while I'm at it."

"I'll come with you love. Could you guys give us a minute?"

"Of course." Marc says as Derek escorts me out of the ballroom and we walk towards the lobby.

"Derek! Can we talk to you about something?" says a man leaning against the front desk along with 2 other men and a woman.

"It's fine Derek. Go. I'm just giving him a check I'll take it from here."

Derek kisses my forehead as he walks towards the group and I walk the other way to the table and smile at the organization heads as I dig through my night bag. My fingers slide over the check but are interrupted when I get a glimpse of the picture and I can't help but smile for a little bit.

"Mrs. Wills?" someone asks

"Oh sorry I zoned out for a minute. Here is our donation." I say and give them the check and tears begin to form in their eyes.

"You and Derek are so generous to this cause and we couldn't thank you enough." They say as I form a blush

"It is something close to us and we couldn't thank you enough for putting this on." I say as I wish them a goodnight.

I turn right on my heel and bump into another woman wearing a nice navy dress whom I recognize and my voice gets caught in my mouth for a minute.

"Sorry Eileen I guess I need to watch where I'm going."

She smiles at me and gets out a check as well. "No need to apologize Karen. Oh and everyone loves you in 'Oliver'."

I give her a forced smile and walk away. I hope the statement goes out with no problems tomorrow. I look down at my stomach and I notice I'm not even showing in the slightest so I think I will make it to my contract and hopefully we get a replacement _and_ understudy so I should really stop worrying about what other people think. _ I wonder how Derek does it?_

The sound of music and voices welcome me back into the ball room as I walk in and stand by the door and take in everyone. I see Ivy and Jimmy dance around and I smile at them. In a month, Ivy will finally have her dream fairy tale that is not on Broadway. I hope Jimmy treats her good if not-

"Guess who?" I hear from a British voice as strong hands cover my eyes and I flinch in fear from the surprise.

"Gosh Derek you scared me!" I say and turn around to the mystery man who is laughing with his mask on.

"Sorry darling but I have some big news for you. Those people out there want the rights for Bombshell…for the West End under my name so if it wins 'Best Musical' I accept it."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing Derek! Your dream to have something you opened on Broadway opens at home. I'm so proud of you!" I say as I fling my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"It took 15 years but it was worth it. Now darling I saw someone very close to me and I think it would be nice to prove to them about my future in 7 months." Derek replies with a wink and I beam with him.

My hand reaches into my bag and begins to go through the filing cabinet that is my bag. Phone, makeup, ticket, pict-not there. I check it over a few times and I feel fresh tears stream down my face.

_Crap_

"Love what is it?" Derek asks as I lift up my face that is red and filled with fear.

"The picture's gone." I reply

"Don't worry darling you probably just dropped it in the lobby. We will go look."

"Derek you don't understand what if someone found it? My name is on it."

"Karen do not worry. Who was the last person there?"

I sigh and bite my lip and let out this shaky "Eileen. I'm really sorry."

Derek's eyes widen a bit and the same emotion I have hits him.

"Maybe it is on the floor and she didn't even see it. Don't worry love nothing will ruin this night." Derek finishes as he takes me in an embrace that is cut short.

SLAM!

We hear from the door and move over a bit to see Eileen walk out headstrong and I get shivers up my spine. Her heels click hard on the floor with every step and after 20 steps she stops and the crowd is hushed?

"Where are Karen and Derek?" she says very loudly and I look and she is holding the picture in her right hand behind her back.

Derek takes my hand and moves his finger gently over my knuckles as we walk to Eileen and everyone watches.

"Yes Eileen?" Derek says

She walks over to Derek so their faces are mere inches apart. In a rush of air…WHACK! Eileen slaps Derek across the face and I tend to him right away.

"I would like to speak to you both outside about the newest circumstances that I had to find out the way I did." She says and turns again on her heels while everyone's gaze turns from us to her and back.

"I'm really sorry Derek." I say as we begin to walk out

"Karen its fine. I think it is better that Eileen of all people find out before the statement than after."

"You're right." I say as we look out the doors to the lobby and see Eileen leaning on the outside railing back facing us.

The powerful producer is waiting and we see her turn around when we walk out the doors and we wait for her to begin.

* * *

**A.N. I hope everyone enjoyed and will keep on reading. I know Eileen seemed a bit OOC but you will see why next chapter.****  
**

**Please rate/review(good,bad,advice)/favourite/follow **


End file.
